User blog:WolfiZee/SWM11 - Necrinomicon abilities
TOWN - Gains 2 Extra Vests. Will not die protecting their target. - Gain permanent Basic Defense. - Become a role. - Can no longer attack roles. - Questions 2 people/night instead of 1, and sees the link between those people. - Gain 1 Extra Self-Heal. Heals give Invincible Defense instead of Powerful Defense. - Gives investigative results with the Roleblocks - Cannot ignite roles. - Hooking in someone gives investigative results. - Attack harmful visitors with a Basic Attack. - Only malicious roles have an extended incarceration. - Interview 2 people/night instead of 1, and sees the link between those people. - Gives Exact results. - Infinite Executions, and you won't lose them by executing members. - Gain investigative results for each person that visited - All malicious people are scared away. - Can be healed by a when revealed. Gains 5 Votes instead of 3 when revealed. - You may target a dead player each night. It will give you 3 people; one of them killed your Target (Cannot work with deaths by Town members, including Lynched). - Can only make Town roles benefit. - You can add extra players to a "Link" during the Day. They will all be able to chat with each other. - Drenched players get an Investigative result, announced to the (Evils will know as well). - Can now revive & otherwise harmless roles ( that won, for example). - Bypasses Framing, Hexing, Dousing, Necrinomicon, being the / , or anything else that could trick a . - Can read Whispers. - Will give investigative results of both the person they Tracked & Who they went to. - Both targets are given Basic Defense. - No longer has a Cooldown to Rebuild a trap. - You can become any Non-Unique role you wish, but you will still work for the . - You will attack any malicious role that is of mystical origins ( , , etc.). You will deal a Powerful Attack. - Gain 1 Extra Alert. Will not attack roles that visit you. - Will deal a Powerful Attack. Won't commit suicide from killing a role. - Will give 2 people on Evil visions & 1 person on Good visions. Can no longer be Healed by a . MAFIA - Can read whispers. - Will deal a Powerful Attack. Won't reveal your name to everyone that visits your target. - Can retrain members to Any role that ISN'T unique. They will still work for the - Gain 1 extra Redirect. - Results will be announced to the Entire . - Ignores Bewitching, Transporting, and anything else that might redirect your Target. - Tricks the (Unless the has the Necrinomicon for the faction). - Gain 1 extra Role Swap. - Gain 2 Extra Forgers Gains a Day ability where they can get the Investigative results of a Player. - Frames gain more usage; will see them as Evil, & will see your target visit who the kills, will see them as Members, and will see them as Trustworthy level N. - Gain a Powerful Attack - Become a Random role. - Instead of making them repeat their actions, you will BECOME their role (Unless they are Unique, in which it will happen as normal). You will still work for the . - Can fake the 's death message as well. - Cleaned players cannot speak in death chat. - You can become ANY non-unique role. You will still work for the . - Gain Investigative results. - Gain a new action; Orchestra. Orchestra will remove the day phase for that 1 night Entirely. Orchestra has 1 use. - Each target will have a Nightmare about 2 people. - Your kill will be Independent from the . - Gain Investigative results each time you Jail someone. - Know the exact people that visited, And their roles. NEUTRAL - Can become any non-unique role they wish, even if they aren't dead. If they wish to remember, say, , however, they Must remember a dead player. - You can not ignite yourself. Can ignite at the same time that you Douse someone. - The fuse starts. - Your attacks Rampage. - You won't gain negative effects of someone by shooting them. - Your attacks Rampage. - You win if your target dies in any way. Once you win, the Necrinomicon for the roles are given to someone else. - Gain 1 extra Purge. - You will win from a 's Execution. Gain 1 extra Coffee. - Everyone will be haunted. - Go full power. The Necrinomicon for the roles are given to someone else. - You can steal from living players. - & will ignite you. - You will ATTACK all visitors instead of scaring away. - Can have multiple Evildoers in you - Instead of having to be attacked, you will turn to the first role that visits you - All you have to do to win is to keep hold of the Necrinomicon. If you have it when the game ends, you win. - You WILL gain immunities from roles that you copy. - The Necrinomicon is given to another role. - Die & serve a master. The Necrinomicon is given to someone else. - There are now only 2 options for each. - Become . - All you have to do to win is to keep hold of the Necrinomicon. If you have it when the game ends, you win. - Your attacks are now Powerful. You won't counterattack anyone. - Your targets commit suicide the night you stalk them. - Gain Permanent basic defense. - All you have to do to win is to keep hold of the Necrinomicon. If you have it when the game ends, you win. - You can now bite every night. Can only be given to the Oldest . - Your second target won't gain Powerful Defense unless the target is You. - Rampage every night. - All you have to do to win is to keep hold of the Necrinomicon. If you have it when the game ends, you win. COVEN It's already sorted out lmao. PRIORITIES - > > - > > - > > > > > - > > > Category:Blog posts